


Carpool karaoke🎵

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction One Shot, The Late Late Show, carpool karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Carpool Karaoke with James Corden where songs are sung, secrets are revealed and lies are uncovered.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Carpool karaoke🎵

"Hey! Yeah, I'm actually on my way to work now, was wondering if you could help me out? Yeah, sure, I'm right near there. Okay, alright, bye." James said pretending to be on a call, he hung up and placed his phone beside him before slowly pulling over.

James smiled as the passenger door opened, revealing Harry Styles. "Hey James!" Harry greeted as he climbed in, reaching over the center consol to hug the older man.

"Thank you so much for doing thi-" James started before the back door started to open. James gave Harry a confused look while the younger lad just grinned at him.

"Sorry James, you don't mind me bringing someone else along, do you?" Harry asked but it was too late for James to say anything, as a brunette entered.

"Alright James?" Louis smirked as he got comfortable in the back seat. James had a surprised expression plastered on his face, looking between the two bandmates.

"Louis! What are you doing here mate?" James questioned as he started to drive away. Harry looked back at Louis and smiled brightly, the blue eyed boy squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before returning the gesture.

"Was just hanging with Haz when you rang and thought I'd join you." Louis told James, grinning as his gaze shifted between the two front seats.

"No worries man! More the merrier, you both don't mind if I play some music do you?" James asked them, after receiving smiles in response he turned on the radio. Sweet creature started to play.

James smirked at Harry who raised a brow at him, Louis just chuckled at the pair. They all sang loudly, Louis and Harry sent each other little looks throughout, and James couldn't contain his smile.

"I do love that song Harold! I've always wondered who inspired it." James said smugly as he made a right turn.

Harry laughed lightly, eyes avoiding the grinning Louis in the backseat. "Next song then?" Harry suggested as he pressed a button on the radio. Louis' new single, Don't Let It Break Your Heart, echoed through the speakers, and Harry was glad to have dodged the question. Once again the three sang, James' voice being the loudest while Louis and Harry sang softly to one another.

As the song ended James sighed and smiled brightly over at the two boys, "One of my favourites Lou, can't wait for the album! When's it out again?"

Louis thought for a second before Harry spoke up, "January 31st." He said proudly, making Louis and James laugh fondly at his eagerness. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair, shrugging before giggling with them.

"Can't wait to hear it! So boys, ten year anniversary coming up, any plans on a reunion?" James quizzed, giving the boys a big grin.

"Dunno James, honestly, even if we did we couldn't tell you." Louis winked at the man before he started laughing, Harry joined him, James just pouted slightly.

"Fine! It's fine! Didn't care much anyway." James said dramatically, turning his head away from the pair, making them chuckle more.

"Hey, if you're lucky we might let you in on another secret later!" Harry smiled, rubbing James shoulder in hopes to comfort the man, Louis subconsciously frowned at the action.

"Oh alright then!" James sighed before starting the next song, "Same lips red, same eyes blue.." he sang looking in the rear view mirror at a slightly blushing Louis.

Harry smiled widely, dimples on display, as he sang along with James, pattering his fingertips on the edge of the window to the melody. Louis slowly nodded his head along to the beat, only singing the chorus, Two Ghosts was one of his favourite songs, and he just loved how Harry's voice sounded, and the lyrics always made him smile.

The song finished and Harry just smiled, gazing out the window at the streets of La, Louis looked at him longingly while James chuckled. 'So much for a big reveal' James thought.

"You boys wanna get some food? We've got time." James asked looking between the two.

"Yeah sure mate, could go for some food, bit hungry actually." Louis replied smiling at the host.

"Sure." Harry said simply as they pulled into a McDonald's, just like they were scripted to.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you today?" A loud voice called out through the machine as James rolled down his window.

James looked back at the boys, wanting to know what their orders. "Big Mac meal please, just a water." Louis quickly said not wanting to leave James hanging.

"Chicken salad with fries and an orange juice, thank you." Harry smiled, to which James nodded in response.

"Alright can I get one Big Mac meal, one water, one chicken salad with fries, an orange juice, and can I have... two cheeseburgers, fries and a coke." James told the machine their order, before the voice thanked them and they drove to the next window.

"Look it's half of one direction!" James exclaimed as he stopped at the pay point, shuffling out the way to reveal an amused looking Harry and Louis, who just waved at the worker.

The girls eyes widened, "Oh god!" She laughed out, she drew her hand up to cover her mouth in shock, muffling her voice.

"Alright love!" Louis greeted happily, sending the girl a sweet smile. The girl just nodded shyly in response, waving at the three in the car as she told them their total stuttering slightly.

James giggled as he pulled out a card, reaching his arm out of the window to pay the worker. The flustered girl did what she needed to, and Harry even offered her a picture of the four of them before they drove off.

The three men munched on their meals, chatting aimlessly about Harry and Louis' solo music, and what they thought of eachother's.

"So what were you two up to then? I mean when I picked you up." James inquired as he took a sip of his drink.

"You actually interrupted us James." Harry chuckled, "We were just about to get some food at our favourite little cafe in La."

"Sorry guys! Glad you could help though, I didn't interrupt anything too important did I?" James wondered.

"Nah you're alright mate. Just a little date, we'll have plenty more." Louis informed, tilting his head to the left ever so slightly trying to hide his smirk.

"A date hey?" James wiggled his brows at the pair, a grin threatening to surface as he tried to keep his cool.

"A date." Harry confirmed smiling innocently.

"What does that mean?! A date!" James huffed wanting to know the details.

"Well James, when you date someone you go out on dates, it's pretty self explanatory if you ask me." Louis teased, trying his best not to laugh.

"Shush Louis! I know what a date is! So are you two?" James hinted slyly gesturing between the two boys.

"Are we what James?" Harry challenged, looking back to see Louis grinning at him.

"You boys! Are you dating?" James finally came out with it, the two boys were laughing loudly now.

"Well, I'd hope so, it's been what nine years, Hazza?" Louis inquired, smiling widely at the younger lad.

"Nine years of us being together yeah, seven being married." Harry grinned as he leaned back to kiss his husband, Louis was quick to respond.

"Married?!" James exclaimed making the kissing couple chuckle and pull apart. Harry smiled and nodded at the older man. James sat there shocked, he knew the boys were coming out, but marriage!

"Where was my invite?!" James inquired, a little sad he couldn't have made it, he loved the two boys a lot.

"We were young, we didn't have much of a ceremony, just our immediate family and the boys. Always said when we came out we'd do it all properly." Louis informed, "You'll definitely be invited, even make you give us a toast!"

James grinned at that, nodding excitedly, while Harry and Louis sent each other soft smiles. Louis draped an arm over Harry's shoulder and Harry's hand met his, intertwining their fingers.

As they finished up their food, James played one final song, If I could fly. "If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you." They sang quietly, the three just listening to the lyrics as the song played.

It slowly came to an end, and Harry and Louis were a little emotional, no tears, just sad smiles. "God guys! That was one hell of a song. Louis, you cried listening to that the first time right?" James started, looking back at the brunette.

"Uh yeah," Louis chuckled quietly, "Haz wrote it when we were going through a rough time, so the song means a lot to me. To us." He smiled over at the teary eyed Harry, who smiled back.

"Missing home?" James questioned looking between the pair.

Harry shook his head slightly as he looked up at James, "No, personal issues. The band was a great adventure, it just got hard sometimes." Louis nodded along in agreement, tightening his grip on the younger boys hand.

"How so?" James asked, smiling warmly at the two.

"Well, we're only allowed to come out now because we finally went our separate ways from management, our contract ended a couple weeks ago actually." Harry informed him with a small smile, his hand clinging to Louis' for comfort. It was hard to talk about, there were so many times when things got too hard to deal with, he was happy to be at the other end of it now.

"Once it all ended we finally felt free. It was like this big burden was gone, we could breath again, be ourselves. Management was difficult, always fighting us being together, we can't legally say much on the matter actually, just that it's why the band split." Louis added earning a gasp from Harry up front.

"You can't say that Lou! We didn't split, we took a break!" Harry scolded him playfully, knowing how the fans could take the things they sometimes said literally.

"Oops!" Louis laughed as he turned to face his husband who was giving him a cheesy smile. "Hi." Harry chuckled making Louis shake his head fondly.

"You boys are too cute!" James expressed, interrupting their sweet moment. "So I take it things have gotten better?" Gesturing between the happy couple.

"We've always loved each other, the fans knew it from the start, it was just a rough journey to get to where we are now. I've loved Harry since I was eighteen, it was incredible at first, but we fought our demons, and we're standing here stronger today." Louis smiled placing a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Sixteen." Harry mumbled making Louis chuckle. "The boys were always so supportive, still are. Our families too, we're all so close, and wouldn't have gotten this far without them." Harry confessed, James just nodded in understanding.

"Well boys, I am beyond proud of you, you are a beautiful couple, and I wish you the best of luck." James emphasised giving the two a big smile.

"Thank you." The couple said simultaneously making the three of them giggle.

James quietly pulled over stopping the car, "Alright, well we made it. Thank you guys again so much for this journey, for getting me to work and letting me share your story."

The couple smiled sweetly at the older man, starting a big group hug between them, before the video faded out.


End file.
